nine months
by tatty ted
Summary: Pregnancy was the last thing on Jess' mind. - —Jess/Aiden.


ϟ

* * *

><p><strong>nine months<br>**with arms wide open  
>under the sunlight<br>with arms wide open — creed.

* * *

><p>The first month she doesn't even realise she's pregnant.<p>

The only indication that she could be, is a missed period. She doesn't worry though, her menstrual cycle is always crazy. She never thought for a moment she'd be pregnant.

Her and Aiden were always so careful.

/

It's in the second month that she discovers she's pregnant.

Another missed period wasn't the thing to give it away though. Suddenly, she found herself feeling nausous and she completely went of drinking coffee.

It was only her intuition telling her to take a pregnancy test that she did.

/

The third month isn't too difficult.

She breaks the news to her family, news that doesn't go down well with Karen, (but who could blame her?)

She tells Aiden too. She believes he has a right to know that she's pregnant, despite everything he did. He tells her he'll stick by her and be there for both her and the baby.

She doesn't believe him.

/

Four months into her pregnancy, she's coping fine. She's managing to juggle her studies and the pain-in-the-arse morning sickness.

Then during one lesson, (English Literature with Mr Budgen); she doubles over in pain and she knows something isn't right.

Aiden takes her to the hospital and thankfully, everything with the baby is fine. The baby is strong and healthy but the Doctors are puzzled. They don't know what caused the pain but they tell her to rest and take it easy.

She does.

She doesn't want another scare like that.

/

At twenty weeks, she has her five month scan.

She's bickering with Aiden about _their _child. He wants to know the sex and she doesn't. He wants a boy, she's not bothered. As long as the baby is healthy, she doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl.

Eventually, she agrees with Aiden that they'll find out the sex.

And they discover they're having a boy, a boy without a name.

/

Six months into the pregnancy, she begins to discuss names with Aiden.

He likes Duncan James for a boy but she's not keen. She much prefers the names Lucas or Ryan. As per usual, he doesn't like either of them.

He suggests calling their boy Bertie which prompts Jess to playfully punch him in the arm.

/

She's seventeen months pregnant, attempting to write an essay for Chemistry when she feels pain in her stomach.

She reaches for her phone, scrolls through the contacts and calls Aiden.

She only manages to tell him she's in pain before she doubles over again.

/

On the way to the hospital, she loses a lot of blood and she slips in and out of consciousness.

At the hospital, they explain to him that she's going to have to have an emergency caesarean section.

_( if they don't get the baby out now, both mother and baby will die. )_

/

He paces up and down the corridor feeling sick.

As he's waiting, he thinks back to all his mistakes and wonder whether it's comeuppance.

He hopes not. He can't lose the two people he's ever loved.

/

The clock strikes seven and even he knows that realistically, hope is fading.

/

"Mr Scotcher?" A voice breaks through his thoughts and as he looks up, he sees a Doctor.

"How are they?" He asks, bracing himself for the bad news that could lay ahead.

"Lucky." The older man replies, "Your girlfriend suffered what we call an uterine rupture. This caused her to bleed externally and as a result, we had to perform an emergency caesarean section. Unfortunately, your girlfriends uterine was too badly damaged to repair so we had to remove the uterus."

Aiden nodded, he didn't realise it was so serious.

The Doctor smiled a little before continuing, "The good news is that you have a baby boy, he's a little early but he's a healthy weight. Your girlfriend is okay as well, we'll just have to keep them both in for a couple days under observation. Congratulations."

Aiden smiled, they were both going to be okay.

/

But he couldn't help thinking how different things could've been.

/

When he holds his son for the first time, Aiden cried his eyes out.

His son is beautiful with a mop of brown hair and a small button nose. He's so tiny and perfect with pale skin and Aiden gets worried that he'll drop him.

He turns his atttention to Jess. She is lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully and he smiles to himself.

/

He knows he'll never hurt Jess again, not know they have a son together.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.  
>medical terminology is probably wrong but there's only so much you can get off google. (:<p> 


End file.
